


Doctor Mew

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cat AU, Gen, I wrote this up a while ago, That's it, but I'm posting it here for ease of access, it's also pure fluff, it's an au where time lords look exactly like cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In an alternate universe where time lords are indistinguishable from a certain earth animal, Amy Pond meets the Doctor for the first time.





	Doctor Mew

Amelia Pond slowly opened the patio door, straining to get a better look at whatever was making that noise. She closed the door behind her, shining her flashlight around to no avail, she was still unable to see what was making the noise. 

As if on queue the backyard lit up with a bright yellow light, and the sound stopped. Amelia began to walk fowards, curiosity getting the better of her as she looked out into the yellow-tinted light. It was a sideways phone booth, with a rooster tail of upturned grass behind it, and two wide open doors letting the yellow light beam out.  
Amelia started inching closer and closer to the box when she heard another strange sound, like a person talking.

"Hello?" She shouted  
A cat lept out of the phone booth, managing to land on everything but it's feet. The cat took a few moments to get its bearings, slowly but surely figuring out how to use its own feet.

"Hello!" It replied  
Amelia almost dropped her flashlight.  
"You can talk?" She whispered  
"Oh! I can talk, that's always a good sign!" the cat said. 

Amelia shone her flashlight on the cat, he was small, cream and brown, with a short, almost nonexistent tail.

"Are you here to fix the crack in my wall? Or at least make it stop talking?"  
The cat suddenly perked his ears in her direction, still a bit out of it, but definitely more attentive.  
"Are you a police cat?" She asked "Like a police dog, but a cat?"

"Nope, I'm neither a police or a cat, but I might be able to help with the crack in your wall." The cat smiled, "I'm the Doctor."  
Amelia smiled back. She bent down on the Doctor's level to let him sniff her hand, he looked at the hand, looked at her, and back at her hand.  
"Apples, I'm really hungry, and, apparently I want apples"  
"What? I thought cats were supposed to like fish?" Amelia asked  
The little cat was already inviting himself into the patio. "No, no fish are rubbish! I need apples."

For such a small cat, the Doctor had one impressive appetite. He decided he liked apples, five apples later he needed something to wash out the taste.  
"Fruit cups!" He said, haphazardly jumping onto Amelia's shoulder.  
He pushed it onto the ground after one bite.  
"Pancakes!" He patiently waited for Amelia to make the stack, only to bury them in the front yard.  
"Fudge!" He shouted.  
"No! You're a cat! That'd be like poison to you" Amelia said, picking the cat up off the table and onto the floor.  
"What!" The Doctor protested "that's absolute nonsense, it's dogs that can't eat chocolate, not cats!"  
Amelia crossed her arms. "I know what I'm talking about. Cats can't eat chocolate, onions, raw carrots, olives, or chicken bones, I do have a Big Book of Cats you know."  
"But I'm not a cat, I'm a time lord, an alien. I can break down the toxins in arsenic, I can handle a little fudge"  
"Doctor," Amelia said, pulling something out of the freezer "these are fish sticks, these are what cats are supposed to eat" she put the box in the microwave and set out a salad bowl on the floor. Minutes later, when the fish sticks were ready she payed them out in the bowl and let the doctor pick at them as he pleased.  
"Can I have some custard?"  
Amelia stared at him.  
"Please?"  
It didn't take long for the the Doctor to down the entire bowl. After finishing, he looked up at Amelia and smiled "Now, about that crack."

\----

"That, is definitely a crack," the Doctor said, pacing back and forth on Amelia's nightstand. "But not in your wall."  
"Then what is it a crack in?" Amelia asked  
"Everything, it's a crack in space, two pieces of reality that were never meant to touch, a crack in this bit of space, and that bit." He took a step closer to the crack "you said something about voices."  
"Yes, it's a deep voice, I can't quite make out what it says."  
He paused, a few very long seconds later he began to pull a short metal rod out of thin air.  
"Where did you get that?" Amelia asked, baffled by what she'd just seen.  
"My pocket." The Doctor answered "it's invisible, but it's there."  
He curtly spun the metal rod in his mouth, buzzing it across the the crack. "There's something on the other side of this room, once we separate it, the crack disappears. Or" he said.  
"Or what?"  
"You know how people tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Everything's going to be fine."  
The Doctor started up the buzzing again. There was a beep.

The crack bust open, revealing a huge, dark room. The doctor poked his head into the room.  
"Prisoner Zero has escaped." A voice boomed.  
The doctor began to hiss, his claws unsheathed and his fur began to stand on end. Amelia started to back into the corner of the room.  
"Prisoner Zero has escaped" the voice repeated, this time, however, it was accompanied with a single eye, staring through the crack.

"Oh no you don't" the doctor yelled, turning the buzzing rod off again.

The crack snapped closed, trapping whatever it was back inside. The doctor turned around, smiling widely. "See, everything was fine!"  
"What was that thing, was it Prisoner Zero?"  
"No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard."

The noise from the backyard started up again.  
"The engine!" He screamed. Leaping off the nightstand with all the grace of an ostrich, he scrambled back to his feet and rushed down the stairs.

"Wait, what's happening?" Amelia asked, following the doctor down the stairs.

The Doctor was already rushing in and out of his phone booth when Amelia caught up to him. "What's going on?" She asked. 

The Doctor stopped whatever he was doing and looked up at Amelia. "My engine is going to destabilize if I don't fasten it to a time period!"

"Boxes don't have engines." Amelia stated.  
"But time machines do!"  
"That's a time machine?"Amelia whispered.  
The doctor took a step into the phone booth. "I'm about to stabilize the engine, it'll be a short trip maybe five minutes into the future, I'll be right back!"  
"People always say that." Amelia said "how do I know you'll come back."  
"I'll be back"  
A loud pop could be heard from deep inside the box.  
The Doctor looked up at her again.  
"I'll be back, I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in late 2016 as a gift to a friend of mine, I'm actually still decently happy with it so I'm sending it off into the world. I hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
